


Meeting of CyberMinds

by Merfilly



Category: Battlestar Galactica (1978), Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-06
Updated: 2009-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two pulsing red optic beams...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting of CyberMinds

The pulsing red beam of the optic went from one side to the other in methodical precision.

Across from it, a similar red beam mirrored it.

One life form cast in the bipedal form favored by certain evolutionary tracks watched the other, cast in the mold of a useful tool.

Neither one was sure what to make of the other.

Cylons weren't ever strong on trying to understand, and favored superior firepower to deal with that lack.

KITT, on the other hand, was an old hand at evasive maneuvers, and understood hostility.

This was a development Michael would need to know and share with Devon, the AI reasoned, as he escaped the metal warrior.


End file.
